davenclayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
David Wovchko is the '"Dave'" of That Dave 'n Clay Show. He and Alex were the creators of That Dave 'n Clay Show. He is currently 14 years old, good friends with co-Star Clay, and is N's older brother. Acting Career Dave first started making videos as "Davidwov" on YouTube when he was 11 or 12. His videos consisted of him lip-syncing and moving around to several songs, random and unnecessary actions (such as vomiting), and parodies to more popular videos or memes. He looks back at this period as a very "dark" age of his filming "career". To date (as of last edit) Dave has not made a YouTube video since February 27, 2009 (Dave's Back with the New SubWow!) Later, after changing from a private to a public school, he became friends with a person we will call, "KP." Dave was making YouTube videos after the switch between schools, but at the time had not really became good friends with "KP". Now KP at the time was making home movies with a JVC camcorder. This JVC camcorder could not be imported to a computer, nor could the videos be edited in any way. These videos were and currently are stored on cassette tapes. His movies had to be filmed at one time, and the camera was only able to pause and resume recording. KP made parodies of movies, television shows, and a video game or two with his friends and siblings. Dave was offered to be in one of KP's movies, and he agreed. It was an army movie named just Army Movie, in which Dave played was a general. The movie had make up (skin crayons) and cap guns. This was a beginning to a new series of KP's movies. In July of 2009, several months after Army Movie, Dave received a Flip Ultra for his birthday. He did not use it for his YouTube videos, but instead decided to make videos with KP. KP loved the idea, and one day, KP invited Dave over to make a "gangster" movie. After filming, KP and Dave decided to call it "Assassin 13" which evolved to Assassin Thirteen '(13 spelled out.) The first was named [[Assassin Thirteen:Part Uno|'Part Uno]], filmed on July 16, 2009. The second named [[Assassin Thirteen: 48 Hours|'48 Hours']], filmed one week later, on July 23 and the third named [[Assassin Thirteen: Legends Take Holidays or Legends Never Die|'Legends Never Die']] or Legends Take Holidays, which was filmed on August 11, 2009. A "lost episode" or a non-chronological edition to Assassin Thirteen was filmed on October 1, 2009 simply named The Lost Episode. On November 25, 2009, Dave, KP, KP's siblings and Dave's friends filmed a western movie named New Sheriff in Town. On February 26, 2010, Dave played a bank robber in a movie named The Hypnotist. On June 5, 2010 Dave played several roles in The English Collection, a collection of short films based on books KP and Dave read in their eighth grade English classes. On June 29, 2010, AK Productions filmed Treasure Hunting Movie II, the sequel to a treasure hunting movie Dave was not in. On July 22, 2010, AK Productions filmed The Worst Movie Ever, the first "musical-themed" production AK has filmed. On August 8, 2010, all of AK came together to film 15+ minutes of footage for Assassins Reloaded. On August 23, 2010 AK came together to make Film Spoofs and Compilation; this was their last work of Summer vacation and the latest production Dave has been involved in. Works with AK Productions The following is a list of productions by Dave and his friend KP. Go to the main article for more information about their series Assassin Thirteen. #Army Movie - 5|09|09 - (Approx. 10-15:00) #Assassin Thirteen - 7|16|09 - (Currently 9:44) #Assassin Thirteen: 48 Hours - 7|23|09 - (Currently 7:06) #Assassin Thirteen: Legends Take Holidays or Legends Never Die - 8|11|09 - (Currently 14:37) #Assassin Thirteen: The Lost Episode - 10|01|09 - (Currently 13:29) #New Sheriff in Town - 11|25|09 - (Currently 13:55) #The Hypnotist - 2|26|10 - (Currently 10:04) #The English Collection - 6|5|10 - (Currently 6:10 (Dave's Version)) #Treasure Hunting Movie II or The Second Chapter - 6|29|10 - (Currently 24:48 (Dave's Version)) #The Worst Movie Ever - 7|21|10 - (Currently 6:57 (Dave's Version)) #Assassins Reloaded - (Not Yet Released) - in Progress (Currently 10:06 (Dave's Version) or 12+ Minutes (KP's version)) #Film Spoofs and Compilation - 8|23|10 - (Currently 15:19) Future A.K. Productions The following are in the order Dave anticipates the movies will be finished in. # David Wovchko and the Chainsaw Factory or DWatCF # Assassins Reloaded ''' # '''A Day in the Life of a Wannabe Spy # Assassin Fourteen: First Episode Other Projects Dave was a member of an a cappella band, which he named "One Short of Four." The band had started on Saturday, September 19, 2009, and broke apart on February 27, 2010. For more info about the group, go here. Dave has a YouTube Channel Named Davidwov , although he hasn't been made a video in over a year and a half. Dave and Clay had a blog: http://daveandclayshow.blogspot.com/ Dave has a Facebook. Sinatraism Main Article Dave's Sinatraism Dave occationally breaks out into song in the style of the Singer/Actor Frank Sinatra. Further Reading/Unnecessary Information Dave has light brown hair, brown eyes, and is a light-skinned caucasian. He is around 5' 5 tall, and is rather slender, weighing about 110 lbs. He is not farsighted, nor is he nearsighted. Although, his right eye perceives colors as more vibrant than his left. As for his interests, Dave enjoys many things in life. He most enjoys his good friendships and his family, and his film projects with them. He enjoys music of all genres. From House to Country, from Hard Rock to Classical. He also, as one would expect, enjoys movies. The movies Dave enjoys most involve action, drama, fantasy, science fiction, or (in rare cases) disaster. Examples: Star Wars (series), The Matrix (trilogy), Back to the Future (trilogy), Harry Potter (series), Mr. Holland's Opus, UP, Iron Man, and Iron Man 2. Dave rarely reads story books for pleasure—he usually reads informational text, rather than stories—such as theories, news, plans; and, of course the Bible (on occasion). Despite he does not often read, Dave loves to write. He loves to create stories, and rarely hold back from telling them. Although, he finds that expressing his stories through writing does not always work for him, because he cannot always express (describe) the surroundings he imagines in writing without having to bore readers with endless detail. This is why he uses film to express his some of his stories, rather than giving long unexciting stories. Category:Producers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Actors Category:User of the Month